Into the Flame
by LoneFenix
Summary: Fresh off the world Championships(in No Title) will Kai go on? Chapter 16 UPLOADED!
1. Prologue

Prolouge  
  
Time seemed to pass so slowly, constantly on my mind was destroying Derik. At least thats what i think i did. Thats what i believed i did. Nothing had affected me like this in Beyblading but then again i have never done this. Reminded me of my battle with Johnny ages ago, how he went after me just to show and i couldn't help the haunting feeling that i did it too, what i absolutely hate. I bought a world map and thought of all the places i had been, everything i had seen. I thought about Beyblading. It was my life, what would happen if someone took it from me? i paced around the small room. Where no one knew where i was. I also didn't want anyone to know where i was. I couldn't go back to that Boarding School i had gone to. Everyone there would know me right away. I looked at the map and thought about Max. He always seemed happy, content with his life. Unlike me who was always striving for more, to be the best. Well i was the best, i had no where to go but down and down i was gonna go. I looked at the map and saw the country of the United States of America. It looked similar to Russia, and i knew english. California particaulariyl grabbed my interest. Warm and Sunny all the time as opposed to cold and dreary. No one woud think to look for me there. I decided on a city called Los Angeles. It looked big. with many different areas. Many places to just dissapear into. An american name.. hmm... Matt. I would have to get used to someone calling me that, Kai would totally give me away. I looked at my clothes. Would definately need some different ones. I got my hair cut shorter and dyed it a straight brown. This would be the first time i would go to such extremes just to hide. It was worth it though. If someone found out who i was it would be all over. I didn't want anything to do with Beyblading, anymore. 


	2. America

Keira: i do NOT own Beylade or any of its characters.   
  
Chapter 1: America   
  
  
  
Nothing could compare to Los Angeles, out of all my travels i had never seen a place like this one. France, Spain, and all those other places, none compared. it was warm. first off. I needed a new set of clothes so i found some Camoflauge stuff. I got a bag and put my old clothes at the bottom of it, and Dranzer, it almost looked like the bit beast was crying at being put away. It went to break my heart but it was for the best. If i beybattled now i would only be doing it halfheartedly and that would hurt more then just putting him away. I closed him around my clothes, then hid the bag in a place i knew no one would find it. I wrote down stuff like a riddle so i would remember for sure. I wasn't a world championship beyblader anymore i was just some person people would run into on the street. More specifically Matt. It got dark and i had the surprise of my life, the people did not all go into their houses instead everyone seemed to go other places. There was loud music where i just happened to be. I wondered why people didn't complain about it, but i ended that thought and went in. People were dancing everywhere, people were drinking. I felt myself getting pushed close to what looked like a stage. People were dancing and the music was nothing like i had heard before. I turned to walk back out but before i had the chance someone pushed me really hard into other people. One of those people i had the impression was a top guy here. He went to punch me in the face, but i moved my head sideways and he missed. Drunk i thought but i couldn't smell alcohol on him. He did an uppercut and got me in the jaw then hit be in the stomach. This worked and i doubled over. Then the rest of the people pushed me over.  
  
"they will just let anyonw in these days. But we're gonna fix that aren't we? get him out of here, he's beat. if he can't fight he dont belong in this area of town." The cocky guy said. I simply hadn't fought back but that time was over. The one thing i still had that couldn't be taken away was all those years of training. I kicked a leg out knocked him over onto the floor. I got up in one quick movement ready for more.  
  
"oh, now you wanna try your luck fighting me. You know i am the best fighter here with good reason." the other guy said.  
  
"you may have the brawn but you dont got the brains." i said. making him so mad it seemed he would explode. He came at me but i simply sidestepped, kicking him in the back sending him flying into the other side of the crowd. He gasped for air. You dont walk the streets of moscow at night without being lethal it seems like it was that situation here. "Had enough yet?" He looked at me. and i knew that look, i had seen it on that football player on the all-starz. not the sharpest tool in the shed. What was his name, i thought. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a fist come at me. I stood there letting him hit me, bad move he picked the arm i had broken bringing back too many memories. I fell to the ground, no will in me to continue the fight. My arm had been re-broken i could feel it. The world blacked out as i got hit again. I had an un-welcome walk down memory lane. Fighting Derik, seeing him lying there, my arm broken and tore up. Galux coming at me, I jumped in my dream and i guess i did in rela life too when i hit the floor.   
  
"reliving the fight?" someone asked me. "go get Dan. he's awake." i landed on my broken arm. to find that someone had bandaged it. A couple minutes passed, then a couple more. it seemed like an eternity, like when i broke into the abbey. I put my arm over my eyes trying to block out the memory.  
  
"hey hey hey, your not going anywhere. the guy said putting me in a sitting position." i just looked at him. Too helpless to do much else. hunted, haunted, tortured. He had no idea. I hung my head, not in shame though. just exhausted. I went to get up but pain shot through my arm forcing me to sit back down again.   
  
"So, your awake." a guy who i assumed was Dan said to me. I nodded. "I am Dan. What on earth made you think you could take me on?" My eyes blazed red, like the pheonix i had had to hide. I lowered my head. He took a hand and looked at my eyes, staring defiantly at him, still not giving in even when i was beat, badly. "not the talkative type are we? well your eyes say all i need to know." i stared at him questioningly at him. Did he figure out who i was? He couldn't have! not just from that fight last night. "There is something different about you, something that doesn't give up. Which you dont see around here very often. whats your name?" he said.   
  
"Matt" i pretty much whispered.  
  
"well Matt. You get to stay here till you tell us just what is so different about you." Dan said. "Ty, keep an eye on him." i looked at the boy. He was about my age. give or take a year. 


	3. Clubs

Keira: i do NOT own Beylade or any of its characters.   
  
Chapter 2: Clubs   
  
I must have fallen asleep. When i awoke it was light out. and there was no music playing.   
  
"you hungry Matt?" someone asked me. I was still off in my own little world when there was some food placed in front of me. it smelled so good and that brought me to my senses. I started eating, i guess really fast because he looked at me questioningly. "when was the last time you ate?"  
  
"Yesterday morning." i said. not quite whispering not quite yelling. weakly.  
  
"so it does talk! i am Ty." He said offering his hand for me to shake. then he remembered i was eating. "So how old are you?"  
  
"whats it to you?" i replied.   
  
"still fiesty huh? Dan will be glad to hear that. I am 16." Ty said. my guess had been right.  
  
"i'm 16" I said. it was the truth. the only part of the truth about me he was gonna know.  
  
"so you like beyblading?" he asked. It took all my will power to keep my face straight and show no sign of recognition.  
  
"never had the opportunity to try it." I said. hopefully that was a good enough of an answer for him. He pulled out a Beyblade. It dark was a green camoflauge color. He then took a look at me and must have seen that the color matched me.  
  
"hey, you weren't ever in the army were you? thats why you can fight so good?" he asked. too many questions...  
  
"If thats what you wanna think go right ahead." i said finishing the food. "it was good, i best be going." i said getting up. Ty got up too. He was as tall as me. which kinda freaked me out. I hadn't ever come across someone the same height as me.   
  
"i can't allow that. Dan wants you to stay till he figures out what your deal is." Ty said.  
  
"i wish i knew what my deal was." i mumbled  
  
"So, your stuck with me till then. i start shool today." he handed me a piece of paper. it had boxes and words in it. "and so are you. this is your schedule but that doesn't really matter since your in all my classes anyways. and this weekend your coming with me to my very first tournament. Dan wants to see me make it to a high level of something so he lets me have alot of freedom in the area."  
  
"is he just gonna pawn me off when he has the chance? AFTER he finds out whats up with me?" i asked  
  
"does that mean you will tell him?" Ty said. i had to give it to him he was a quick thinker. That would probably be good for him for whatever tournament it was he was going to. I sat back in my chair and got comfortable putting my feet up. Careful to pull the long sleeved shirt they have given me down over my arm so no one would know what it was broke. That also meant they couldn't see the scratches. I cringed. Which could have just looked like i was cold which was a good thing. Dan came in.   
  
"you and me are gonna finish that fight when your arm is healed. I wanna see what you can do for real. No quitting halfway through like you did." Dan said matter of factly. I simply looked at him, and put my head down. He grabbed my chin then lightly pulled my head up so he could see my eyes. "Hey, where did the fire go that i saw in them last night?" He thought for a second. "i am gonna find out your secret kid, mark my words on that and your not leaving till then, right now your late for school." He handed me a backpack and i saw Ty already had his. I looked at it, then took it. "be good now kiddies." That made me mad, which he obviously saw. "theres that fire! now go on!" I had the bad feeling i was a puppet in a plan... AGAIN... i just had a bad habit for this kind of thing. It took forever to get to the school, we walked. I needed the air though. I studied my schedule, Math, English, Russian, Physical Education. I had to double look, Russian? this was gonna be fun...   
  
First class of the day, Physical Education! O goody. I eyed my arm and i could tell Ty thought the same thing. We both shared the same locker, we both had the same classes, crud the kid was like my shadow! I had to find some way to get rid of him, but i shut off that part of my brain when i came to america. No more planning, no more sneaking, nor more mile high walls for people to get over to talk to me. Walking into the class i knew i was in trouble, my arm was still hurting. I couldn't do this. Somehow, it ended up our first day was going to be a fitness challenge thing. everyone gasped. Then the teacher looked at me. I looked back unafraid. i had done tons of this stuff.... before...  
  
"well," he said looking at his class list, "Matt. Why dont go with Jon cross country run. We will start the test tomorrow so you have a chance to build some muscle." I stood up and waited for Jon to come to me. He finished putting everyone in pair. Since it was a 5 mile course. well that was the one we opted to go on.  
  
"Your going to be dead withing the first mile trying to keep up with me." Jon said. "I just happen to be the school's Champion Cross Country Runner. No One has been able to break my record."  
  
"theres a first for everything." i said keeping my voice low and even. I saw Ty look at me with sympathy. Little did he know.. running.. one of Kenny's ideas of keeping in shape.. Kenny. i had to close my eyes to shut out the memory. Jon left while i had my eyes closed and i didn't really know what the course was, so i just went after where i thought he went. Sure enough i found him and caught up. "what was that about me being slow?" i said. annoyedness showing on his face. "is this as fast as you can go?"" i challenged picking up the pace.   
  
"idiot, you have to pace yourself." Jon yelled at me.  
  
"the only reason i am staying this close is because i dont know where we are going. If i had my chance i would be out of here, unlike you i have been working all summer." i said. That was the last thing we said to each other. Sure enough the path went past where i was staying and i knew the way home from there so i just all out ran. It felt good to run. I had forgotten the feeling. I left jonny boy in the dust and finished in the same time as his record had been. Ty just looked at me. O great, in my competition with Jon i had forgotten about him. Now he will have even more reason to question who i am. I was really worn out and almost collapsed when i got back just because i haven't ran in a long time. Next on the agenda... Russian. I couldn't wait.   
  
Walking into the room i saw Hello, welcome to Russian class written on the board. I took a seat.  
  
"Hi, i am Mr. Zohr does anyone know what the phrase on the board means?" She scanned the room for a sign of recognition from anyone. They all had blank looks, while i was studying the phrase. I was pretty sure there was a spelling error. she looked at her clipboard. "Uhh Matt. Care to take a shot at it?"  
  
"Hello, Welcome To Russian Class." i answered. she looked at me. "poor grammar really, and class is spelt wrong." i went on.   
  
"Matt, may i have a word with you oustide." She said. I walked out the door. and she followed. I decided to yell at her in russian. to be exact i said "i wil not translate your meaningless words and phrases as i already know russian." she looked at me. hmm i thought to myself. She DOESN'T really know russian. "come on young man your going to the office!" 


	4. Crime and Punishment

Keira: i do not own Beyblade or its Characters.  
  
Chapter 3: Crime And Punishment   
  
"but i didn't do anything." I said to the person on the other side of the desk. The name tag thingy said Mr. Androssi "I'm a..." I went to yell at her but remembered at the last second. Kai, i told myself go away. You Matt now. A Nobody, this was gonna be the hardest adjustment of them all. "a.. new student." i said. "no one asked me what foreign languages i knew."  
  
"well i am asking you now then. what foreign languages do you know?" The teacher guy said.   
  
"uhh...." i had to think on this one. I had picked up a fair bit of alot of languages in my travels. "I know Russian, French, German and English." i said.  
  
"we will put you in Spanish then." crud i thought to myself. How could i not have picked up Spanish? I looked down at my feet. I realised i still had on my old shoes, then pushed the pants overtop of them. "You may go now."  
  
"back to the russian class?" i asked. looking confused.  
  
"today you go to Russian tomorrow you go to Spanish in that block." i got up to leave. but he stopped me for a second. "and try to stay out of trouble." Like he could see right through me and knew who i was. I didn't even know who i was so there was no way on earth he could. The rest of the school day went by without much trouble. Lunch time there was an.. uhh... incident. I got my food then went to find Ty to sit by. There was other people at the table already. Ty's friends i guessed.   
  
"well if it isn't the little Russian import." one of them said.  
  
"do.. you.. understand.. english...?" Another said. One just got up and stood there in front of me. He was taller then me, but i wasn't fazed at all.   
  
"Have a welcoming present from me." the guy said, then went to punch me. He went for my shoulder and i could have swore i heard a crack but i didn't feel anything. Must have been his hand i thought. I felt myself going backwords but i righted myself. I felt pain searing through my broken arm, but for some reason i was compelled to finish this. Without thinking i punched him back as hard as i could, with the arm i thought was broken. My right one. Sure enough i re-broke it. The pain shot through me. But it was enough to see whoever it was that was taller then me go flying back into the table. I shook my head then walked away, leaving my food. Ty came rushing up me.   
  
"how did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"i pulled my arm back, then pushed it forawrd as hard as i could, connecting with whats his name." Ty went to slap me on my shoulder and i crumbeled. Why did he have to pick the right one? Ty grabbed me on my way down.   
  
"You just beat him yet you crumbeled when i barely did anything to you? i must be stronger then i thought." then he saw my arm. "what do you say we skip the afternoon and go back to the club. Dan can re-brace your arm for ya." I nodded a yes and he helped me to my feet.   
  
The look on Dan's face was not tha great. Very unpleasant. They took me into a back room, where he pulled off my shirt to see what the damage was.  
  
"He took on the biggest guy in school Dan." Ty said for me.  
  
"looks like he got beat pretty good." Dan replied without any sign of emotion.  
  
"only cause he had to go and hit him with his bad arm. You should have seen him. Like his right arm wasn't broke at all." Ty was pretty much raving over me. Like i was one of his sports idols.   
  
"whats wrong?" i asked Dan. He was staring at my back. Ty went to look and see what it was.   
  
"you like tatoos?" he asked. i looked confused.   
  
"i didn't think i had any." i said. Dan held up a mirror for me to see. Staring back at me was a Biovolt emblem thingy. right in the middle of my left shoulder. For the first time i literally had no feeling towards it. "o that one." i said. i didn't remember when i got it. Probably when i was back at the abbey, along with everything else i blocked out. Ty left the room and came back with a Beyblade magazine. Tala on the front.   
  
"i knew i had seen this somewhere before." i realised then that Tala had the same thing on his outfit. Now i had feelings, fear of being found out, kicked out cuz i had the Demolition Boys symbol on my back. Then i was stunned. I was actually afraid of something. That made all the difference in the world. "you a fan of the Demolition Boys Matt?" Ty asked. I nodded a yes. that was the easiest way to explain it.   
  
"well i used to be. do you know of a place where i can get this removed?" I saw Ty's eyes go to my arm for a second. But then came back to me.   
  
"i can remove it." Dan said. He came back with a bunch of stuff. I laid on my stomach. The process was very painfull. That combined with the pain from my arm that is. They got me some painkillers which completely knocked me out.  
  
When i awoke there wa loud music again, and the magazine was in my hand. Open to the picture of Tala. I fought the urge to tear the magazine apart. I forced myself to read the article like i knew nothing about the Demolition Boys and found it to be alot of lies and contemplation because they couldn't get an interview with Tala. I looked through the rest of. A virtual gold mine on Beyblade info. I found myself rumaging around looking for they Beyblade stuff that Ty must have somewhere to build one. Then i stopped dead. I had turned my back on Beyblade. I needed to do something else with my time, and unfortunately i had no idea what. 


	5. Beyblade?

Keira: i do NOT own Beyalde or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 4: Beyblade?   
  
The school days went by. The only highlight of the day being gym where it was a constant fight for being the top person in the class with Jon. Eventually the fire left my eyes, which borthered Dan as he was always trying to bring it back out. I was becoming normal and it was kinda scary but a really cool adventure. Then Ty revealed he was gonna be a pro-beyblader, and bad thing for me, i had to go wherever he went.  
  
"Come on Matt, the tournament starts in one hour!" Ty yelled at me. I was sitting on a chair. Trying to come up with an excuse not to go. But none came to me. It was like someone had erased my mind for that moment in time. I walked grudgingly through the building to where Ty and Dan were waiting. Over the last couple weeks Ty and Dan had become like a family i never had, and for once i was glad i didn't have to face everything on my own.   
  
Walking into the stadium brought back so many memories. Because i wasn't competing i didn't have to go to the locker area. I went to the stands with Dan. It was just a local tournament so i didn't expect anyone to have bit beasts. Just beyblades. Ty was in block B, we i had to watch Block A go first. The kid that won in block A looked strangely familiar to me, but i coudln't place the face. Then again could i ever? That seemed to be my weakest point. Remembering people who meant nothing to me. Ty easily won in the B group and we had to wait even longer for the rest of the Block's to go. The kid from Blocl A and Ty had to do a semi-final match. And Ty lost, i could see exactly why but i wasn't about to revive the Beyblade part of me. I was perfectly fine with being a nobody, who lives behind a club.  
  
"You so had that one Ty." Dan said.  
  
"no he didn't" i said.  
  
"since when did you become an expert on beyblading mister?" Ty asked. challenging me to test my arm on him.   
  
"Since i read your Beyblade magazines. Your Attack Ring is all wrong for the rest of your Beyblade. as a result you can't attack." dang it. that just came out. Now i sounded like Kenny. For a split second i wondered what he was doing. Then i pushed Kai down again. That was the first time in weeks that had happened. Dan and Ty just looked at me.   
  
"will you help me find a new one then?" Ty asked  
  
"why? so you can go on to greatness and leave the rest of us high and dry?" I shot back. It took me by surprise, that i had even said that.  
  
"We aren't going anywhere but the gym." Dan said. "today we test that arm of yours." I looked down. I was not looking forward to the test. It had been forever since i had been able to fully use it. And i did have a little habit of re-hurting it before letting it heal.  
  
The gym wasn't crowded. It was afternoon almost suppertime. And it was just a gym. Where people seriously worked not just swimming in a pool all day or walking on a treadmill for hours listening to music. Dam put some bandages on my hands then set me up with a giant bean bag hanging from the ceiling. I hit it once not wuite sure what to expect. It didn't even budge. And my arm didn't hurt at all. I tried it again a little harder this time. Nothing wrong.   
  
"try hitting it as hard as you can." I hesitated, but had never ignored the wishes of a trainer before. Sure enough no problem. My arm was good as new. Dan handed me a pair of gloves then went into the arena. "you have made me wait too long to finish the fight. Dont you go nad break your arm again." Dam said as a warning. His face was all business. We stepped into the ring, i felt the boundaries. They had give to them, unlike what i was used to. Before i had a chance to look he came at me. Dan looked completely changed, there was no time to talk as he took shots at my head. I ducked down which he expected. I tried to kick out his feet again, but my first try didn't work. So i sat there for a second. And another second. thinking about what to do. "What on earth happened since the last time i saw you? you go soft?" Dan said as he pulled me to my feet. I took a look at the mirror on the far wall. He was right i had changed, i had learned the ropes of the streets in america, no longer the loner who took everything he wanted by force. For a second i saw Kai look back at me. And i almost felt sad when the mirror seemed to catch on fire. I thought it was Dranzer but i realised it was just a slight reaction from my eyes. I didn't want to be Kai anymore, and i was not going to give in to it. i took my gloves off.  
  
"i am not who you think i am." i said  
  
"so finally your going to tell us who you are?" Ty said "We sure have waited long enough."  
  
"no. i dont intend to do that, because that part of me died a long time ago. I am Matt and thats all that should matter to you." i hopped out of the ring not willing to fight anymore. Dan just looking at me.  
  
"since your not gonna fight we are gonna work on that arm." Dan said. A half hour passed, then an hour, an hour and a half. my arm felt like it was going to fall off. But it wasn't the searing pain of the break, it was the feeling that it had been worked. "Since tonight is couples night at the club you two need to dissapear for the evening." Dan said after we were finished.  
  
"I can show you around the other side of the city. How the rich side lives." Ty said. I had had enough encounters with rich people to last a lifetime but i didn't tell him that. We walked and walked and walked then just when i thought we were done walking, we walked some more. Eventually coming up to a stable. We walked through it looking at the horses. All of them were clean. They looked expensive. Out of nowhere this girl came out and pushed me back against a stall.  
  
"who are you?" She demanded looking into my face. Unafraid of what she might see there. I looked at her eyes. They were narrow, un-trusting. This girl had a story and i wanted to hear it. 


	6. The New Girl

Keira: i do NOT own Beyblade. i do have my own OC characters tho  
  
Chapter 5: The New Girl   
  
The girl kept looking at me waiting for an answer. Ty pulled her back and held her.   
  
"We were simply seeing how the other half of LA lives. But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you miss high and mighty?" he said. Street smarts kicking in for him.   
  
  
  
"You know nothing." she simply said stomping on his foot forcing him to let go of her. She was determined. I stood up and commented.  
  
"Why dont you enlighten us? why dont you start with your name?" She looked a little down cast but it seemed that there was something in me that she could trust. I felt sorry for her, there was nothing in me I could trust.  
  
"I am not your typical rich kid. My name is Jess, and i am just here on loan from the Child Protection people of California. I am doing community service as they like to call it. Needles to say i have not had the greatest life; going from one foster home to the next, and i dont plan on staying here, but the horses, i can't leave them." She said.  
  
"So Jess. Why tell complete strangers this?" I asked. Ty somply watched amazed at how i seemed to ask just the right questions.  
  
"Because, you didn't back down when i pushed you over. Sure you were knocked down but your eyes didn't show submission, I.. I couldn't read your eyes." She said. looking down  
  
"and thats such a bad thing?" I said back. No one should be able to read my eyes. No matter who they were.  
  
"I can read anyones eyes. Like his" she said pointing and looking at Ty for a second. "are asking you how your pal here did it."  
  
"His name is Ty" I said without feeling.  
  
"Yours, dont say anything." she said. Wow give the girl a medal I thought.   
  
"We'll be on our way. we were just cutting through here." I said exiting the building. and walking down the road back home. Ty came running to catch up after he got over the shock that i would just leave her there.  
  
"Man you sure got a way with girls." Ty said.  
  
"No more then the next person." I answered  
  
"She wouldn't have told me that." Ty said. "Come on you gotta go back there and get her to come with us!"  
  
"no, i have helped too many people already. Dont you get it? By helping someone i destroyed myself. I am not going to do it again now that things are finally starting to go right." i yelled. My temper getting the best of me. Ty looked at me like a puppy that had just been caught doing something wrong. I guess i still had that commanding prescence. One more thing i would have to get rid of to be fully free of Beyblading.   
  
"Why dont you enlighten me?" Ty said. I simple ignored him and walked home in silence, and into the back room. I sat on bed, if you could call it a bed.   
  
"Matt, i want to show you something." Dan said. I hadn't even heard him come in. I got up and followed him to a room. There was trophies and stuff all around it.  
  
"Who is this?" I said.   
  
"Me, that was me. before i had to quit boxing because of an injury." Dan said. He looked at me studying my face, my reaction. It was all there, the trophies, the fame, where had it all gone. I looked at his face. "Matt i know your not who you told us, and i still haven't figured you out. Something tells me i never will. But i can traan you to box. And win championships." He said looking at me. He looked like he missed it all.  
  
"Sure." i said. the shock on his face was enough for me. I was going to learn how to box.   
  
  
  
So, back to the gym we went. Everyday. running, working out.  
  
"Your in great physical condition. what you need is footwork and technique. Good thing for you i can give you both if you want to learn." We practived and really started to like it. It gave me a way to vent my feelings on someone else without saying anything. The hardest part was i couldn't use all my evasion techniques i had learned. Because it was boxing. you had to use your hands, not your feet. The one day Dan came up to me, handed me a pair of gloves and pulled his own and went into the ring. I hesitated at first then jumped up in one jump. I knew what he wanted me to do. Have an honest fight with him.  
  
"One thing before we start. This is going to be actualy boxing, just like it would be in a tournament." He came at me, and i couldn't remember what i had to do. I stood frozen. He hit me once, and that hurt enough to get me to fight back. He came at me again but i sidestepped, and stepped backwords. Evading him. "you can't win without taking a shot at your opponent he said." I went in to try get a punch in. I missed and he got me good. I fell backwords but didn't lose my footing. my reactions are too slow i thought, i'll neve rmake it out of here. He came at me not giving me time to think. He hit me right above the eyes. in the forehead. He came at me but i jumped before he could get me. The movement felt weird. un-natural to me. I felt a ripple of pain run through my arm. It wasn't broken again, just reminder, of who i was. I had hidden long enough now i needed to do something. My eyes started to hurt really bad, and i almost started crying, i opened them to realise i could still see. They felt like they were burning. I went after Dan, he sidestepped then tried to get me again but i moved to quickly for him. I had one chance of winning and i took it. I went at him as hard as i could. Ty came in just in time to see me take out Dan. The punch sent Dan against the ropes.  
  
"You ready to go look for that Beyblade part Matt?" Ty asked. I just stood there. Breathing hard, amazed at myself for having beaten him. Ty looked at me puzzled. I turned to the mirror on the one wall. There was a slight hint of something miving in my eyes. something long forgotten, burning at me, calling me to come back. 


	7. Discoveries

Keira: I do NOT own beyblade or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 6: Discoveries   
  
I went with Ty to go look for that part. It hadnt been as easy to find as i had thought at first, but we found it eventually. Walking home we went past the high rent district. well thats what Ty called it. I called it The Rich Peoples Area. They could rub each others noses in their money. Ty seemed ot be leading me back to the place that we had met Jess at. There was a strange sound, like someone was whipping a horse that had been bad. Turning the corner we found that wasn't the scene. Before i had hardly taken in the scene i ran over to where Jess lay, sheilding her from another whip attack Ty seemed frozen.   
  
"What the? this isn't your business punk, get out of here before i call the police." The man threatened.   
  
"Go ahead i challenged." giving him a solid punch and grabbing the whip from him. "Ty, make sure our friend here is comfortable for the night." Ty seemed to melt. and went to find somewhere to put the man. He found the area where the horse manure was dumped. I grabbed Jess and we left. We must have looked like quite the sight. Two guys and a girl walking into the club. Dan came running over from where he was watching the events.   
  
"Where on earth did you get her? and where did these scars come from?" Dan asked. Ty set to explaining, everything. then Dan turned to me. "you did that to the rich guy? your in for it now."  
  
"i can assume another identity..." I said. i had no idea what one.   
  
"you are alreayd running from something i am not going to have you running again." Dan said then set to caring to her wounds while i went and got my few things i had and put them in a bag. Ty came walking in the doorway, with an envelope.   
  
"Its adressed to you Dan" Ty said handing the envelope over. Dan tok it and opened it.   
  
"you in a boxing match the day after tomorrow. Now you finally get to start proving yourself after all the hard work." Dont get me wrong Dan was a nice guy but it seems he was re-living his life through me. It was starting to get on my nerves, but i went along with it. So the day after tomorrow i was getting ready for a the match. It was just a local thing not that great. but it was better then nothing. There was at least people there. The Anthem by Good Charlotte was playing loudly.   
  
"you ready to go out there?" Dan said. "your not nervous?" i shook my head no. "you dont have to lie to me."  
  
"i'm not lying." i said getting up and going to the ring before they announced my name. The war was on. The guy that came in didn't look so tough but man could he move! he was like lightning on feet. I started to have trouble keeping track of him and as a result he was getting more punches in on me. It was not going good. There was a break and the other guy went to his corner. I stayed standing, trying desperately to keep from just falling over. I was that tired. Out of the corner of my eyes i saw something in the distance. Ty was doing something with a bunch of people. Must have been some kind of side activity but he came back to me, all grinning and happy and looking at his Beyblade. That was what i was missing here. A Strategy. no matter how good you are at a sport you wont win unless you have a strategy. This turned the tides enough for me to just squek by for a win.  
  
"that was good Matt, but there was alot missing." Dan said  
  
"give him a break its the first time he has ever fought a match." Ty said.  
  
"well he is gonna have to pick it up if he is gonna make it to the Olympics." Dan replied. 


	8. A New Goal

Keira: if i owned Beyblade i wouldn't b here writing fics!  
  
Chapter 7: A New Goal   
  
The thought hit me like a wall. Dan wanted me to go on to the Olympics? That was why i was entered in so many matches so close together. Well close by my standards. Dan said that at one point he had been fighting a match everyday to get to the top. I walked into his trophy room, and eyed the trophy. It had been polished, Dan had obviously given his life to the his sport. Then some newsclippings posted in a photo album caught my eye. Some titles were "Boxer breaks shoulder." the picture wasn't of Dan though, scanning the article i found out it was Dan who had given him the broken shoulder. "Boxers hand fractured." i thought it was Dan that was hurt but once again it was him that had given the injury. "Boxer gets suspended from Boxing." Just as i thought. Dan had lost his love for the sport and just started hurting people. He was just suspended right before the American championships then never bothered to work and come back for the next season it seemed. He had lost all his love for the sort, opened a club and here he was now. How he got Ty, i dont know. Probably the same way he did me and Jess. I looked over my shoulder to see Jess standing there reading the same things as me. She shook her head disgusted then left the room without a word. Me on the other hand. I grabbed all the other photoslbums sat down and looked though them. There was newspaper clippings about wins, and pictures. Most of the pictures weren't that great though. I walked out to find Dan watching me. I didn't look at him but went to look through my stuff.   
  
"So you know what happened now?" Dan asked, after he followed me. I packed some stuff.  
  
"We have to go, the match starts in two hours." All i know is that Dans story gave me more determination to get to the top in Boxing, finally something to fill a hole since I left Beyblading. I was on an adrenaline high by the time i got to the stadium. This was a larger match. and was going to be run like a tournament. The winner has half of the points he needs to qualify for the American Championships. The first round was easy. I was pretty sure the guy i fought against had never been in an actual boxing match. from another arena i could hear the cheer of the audience. It was almost deafening. I thought there would be some guy beating another guy to death but i was desperately wrong. It was a girl, and she was holding her own. She looked a little familiar. Although i couldn't remember. I knew what part of my brain i would have to go through to find it, but i didn't want to go there.   
  
"Girls shouldn't be allowed to Box." Dan commented. "She must have hacked the database to get in." I went off for a break and came across some people beyblading. I kept walking, even when they turned and stared at me. Ty came running up with a piece of paper.  
  
"Look!" Ty yelled shoving the paper in Dan's hands. He was out of breath. Jess came walking up behind him.  
  
"So? its a beblade tournament?" Dan said.  
  
"not just ANY tournament. Tyson and Max form the Bladebreakers will be there, and its sponsored by the BBA!" TY explained, pretty much yelling. "I already registered. and Jess did too."  
  
"Its in four days." Dan said. "That doesn't leave alot of time to prepare. You haven't been up against anyone with this kind of beyblade before. Whats a bit beast anyways?" I smirked, it was very funny. They were worried about a bit beast, they should have been worried all along. "Has Jess ever beybladed?"  
  
"Yes." was the quiet reply. I had one more match to go today then i was done till tomorrow.   
  
"I thought you didn't even know what a beyblade was...." Ty stammered  
  
"you never asked." Jess said.  
  
"Love to stay and chat but Matt has to get ready for his next match." Dan said. I nodded in agreement. The next match was harder. but it was still in eliminatig rounds so that wasn't saying much. The day was over. and i was about ready to collapse into bed, but i couldn't sleep cuz Ty was trying to teach Jess how to beyblade. 


	9. To The Top

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?)  
  
Chapter 8: To The Top   
  
I closed my eyes, trying to drown out the noise. Clach after Clash of a beyblade missing the beystadium. It made it impossible to sleep. So i got up, and went to see what they were doing.   
  
  
  
Walking through the door, Jess appeared very tired, and Ty very impatient. Jess didn't seen to be getting it, but then i looked again, she was deliberately missing the beydish.I went and stoof by the door, getting more and more frustrated as I watched the progress of the supposed training. Jess knew how to Beyblade plain and simple, i stayed in the shadows though so i would not be seen.  
  
"Why dont you quit missing on purpose and actually work on getting better?" i commented. She spun around to face me, lightning quick. Her face was completely red. From anger or embarrasment i did not know. "You know what i am talking about." replying to the question in her eyes before she even asked it. Ty just looked blankly at her.  
  
"You lied to me, you said you didnt know anything about Beyblade." Ty said confused as to what was going on.  
  
"She had better know how to beyblade. Her team barely snuck into the world championships." Black Dranzer, the whole rememberance set my hair on end. The whole thing, i grabbed my arm not quite believeing it was al over. I still wake up each morning to find myself in another person's body, only its my body. I just packed myself into a tiny box and shipped it ot the moon.  
  
"I.. I..," she stammered "I lied to both of you." she said looking down. Ty put his stuff down and stalked out of the room.  
  
"So whats your real name? I'm pretty sure Leila isnt it either." I asked while I walked over andpicked up Ty's beyblade.  
  
"It's Lylanna." She looked at me defiantly. The same look i had seen so many times at the world championships. I took a closer look at the beyblade, wanting to see if it was actually good and almost fell over I saw it. It was a bit beastI looked closer at the bottom of the bit chip, and tried to read what looked like writing. It appeared to say Berea but on closer inspection it was really Beree. Must have been its name i thought. I picked up TY's primitive launcher and got it ready.  
  
"Care to hae a go?" i said.  
  
"Anytime," she said. "I made it to the World Championships while you didnt while you didnt," she responded, "Prepare to get smoked" I just had to test out the bit beast. We launched, but since she didnt have a bit beast she couldnt really do anything.  
  
"Go Beree!" I asked, it glowed but the bit beast didnt come out. I attacked the other blade but there wasnt much damage done. Defense type i reasoned, just like Max's Draceil. Ty came in at just the right moment to see the other Beyblade be stock pile and split into a million pieces that went flying everywhere. Ty caught a piece of what looked to be the weight disk, but it was so deformed it could have been anything.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked me. Obviously over being lied to. "I didnt know you could blade!" Ty said. I ignored his questions and asked my own.  
  
"When did you get this?" I asked pointing to the bit chip.  
  
"Oh that? Thats just a decoration i got uhhh... 7 or 8 moths ago from my cousin." Ty looked at it, then looked at me. "What? theres something more isnt there?" He had gotten it around a couple months before the world championships.  
  
"This, is a bit beast." I said then took one of the magazines he was holding and flipped through it. Aparently all the BladeBreakers had been interviewed after the world championships. Hmmm, I thought. Wonder when they were gonna tell me that. It was all speculation no truth, nothing about Black Dranzer. I was so mad after i looked at mine. There was a picture of me on a stretcher, holding my arm with the captions 'World champions lost edge.' They made me look like a wimp. I pushed the thought aside and found what iw as looking for. A picture of a beyblade. But why did it have to be Seaborg? Of all the bit beasts why did they have to put that one there. I pointed at it but avoided looking at it. "See?" Ty took the magazine and looked at it, then the blade, then the magazine."  
  
"I.. I... it cant be.." Was all he said, still looking back and forth from the magazine to the beyblade.  
  
"Better believe it, and your starting training right now. Lyl you wanna find two beyblades for us?" I gave Ty the launcher and grabbed a magazne and pretended to read it for trianing tips. Lyl returned with two beyblades so we started practice on his mastering Beree. Ty was a quick learner but the question was whether or not he would remember it the next day. Ty had potential and with the right training he would be really good at beyblading, fortuantely i wasnt that person. I had zero patience froj how i was trained, programmed depending on how you look at it. I readied the launcher again, to try give Ty a run for his money. I launched but there was an intense pain, like half my heart was being tore out. I must have blacked out after a couple minutes. 


	10. Leaning

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?) and yes, this chapter is really short!  
  
Chapter 9: Leaning   
  
It was a bad nightmare. It was all black, then it hurt so i looked down, there was a red glow in my chest and i knew what was happening. I fought as hard as i could to pull out of the blackness, i had to get to Dranzer. I sat up to see Ty and Lyl looking at me.  
  
"Dude, you might have had a heart attack or stroke or something, you better stay where you are." Ty said. I got up but the pain almost knowcked me back down again. I tried to ignore it, but it wouldnt go away. I ran to find my piece of paper with the clue on it, it was still there. I tore through my close and looked at the blue beyblade, just in time to see a flash of Dranzer as he left.  
  
"NOOO." i yelled, then i just crumbled because my whole reason for existing had just left. Last year i would have fought back right away, but now... I had so many questions and was so far out of practice. I may have been a perfectionist but that didnt mean i always pushed myself over the edge, or to it at least. But picking it up i saw, it was a bit chip, one that didnt have feelings. I thought it had been stolen right after the world championships. I had just thought the Demolition Boys had taken it back. A voice floated down to me, slowly, softly, and accusing.  
  
"If you are who i think you are, you will know what to do with this and how to get him back." It was dreamlike just sitting there. And odd, half of me feeling helpless, and the other hald... on fire, so mad at letting myself lose Dranzer. I had literally been split in two. Two people, opposites, one the real me, the other, my creation. One able to take on anything, the other.. a wimp. One doing enough to survive, the other doing what was neede no matter what the cost. I said it out loud, to try to make myself believe it. Derik had been a cost, but i still had yet to figure out what the cost was for. I glanced at my watch; 8:13 am. I snapped out of whatever illusion i was in. The tournament was about to start again, It would be all over today. And i could get back to what was really important to me, to Kai. 


	11. Beginning of the End

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?) [yah another short chappy.. i broke up two that i had written, for more suspense.]  
  
Chapter 10: Beginning of the End   
  
The matches had gone smoothly no critical losses and I found myself in the finals. Against who I did not know. They wouldnt release the name of the people who qualified till a half hou before the match. I knew I had already qualified because Dan had done the calculating of my wins and losses and so on. So the tortured waiting began, or did it? Ty and Lyl decided it was time to practice. Was there ever peace? Ty thought he was a super star just because he had a bit beast, he reminded me of someone but if he didnt watch it he would have a rude awakenin. The hip hop beats came over the speakers, but I sitll heard my name called. It was show time.  
  
Entering the rin I saw that my opponent was that girl from the other day. I still couldnt place a name but the way she looked at me was somehow familiar. Reading my every move, like i was a book, it was downright creepy.  
  
"Girls shouldnt compete in boxing." Dan muttered.  
  
"She just might surpise you." I sae. Not leaving Dan with time to answer I went to my corner of the ring to start the match. I hardly heard the bell ring and she lunged towards me. I blocked each and everyone of her punch attempts, she was surprisingly strong. One hit me, and I staggered back into the ropes. Some fans went and pushed me up off them and I crashed into her. It must have been a flashback i had then. Of coming around a corner at a boarding school and crashing into a girl, Sorrai. We both snuck out of our dorms for different reasons, but i could never forget it. I came back to the reality to be lying on my back on the ground. I got up and went ocer to my corner. A huge piece of the puzzle fit into place, i looked over at her. She was watching me as if trying to figure out who i was. I gave her a cold look and nodded. She understood that.  
  
"I forfeit the match." i informed everyone. I didnt feel any shame in that which surprised me. Dan stared at me unable to think to create sentences it seems.   
  
"We have a special announcement for our finalists." The announcer said, before handing the mic to another man.   
  
" There is a special invitation for you two finalists to be part of a special athletes Pre-Olympic Challenge. As a part of a four person team. It will start in 60 days and congratulations you are the first people to be picked to enter a team together." He handed me some formes. I arranged a place to meet Sorrai in 45 days and headed off. 


	12. I wanna be

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?) -Lone chapter to make up for the last couple short ones! hope u like!-  
  
Chapter 11: I Wanna be...   
  
I started to skip school to practice. Someone had informed Dan of this and he stormed into the room i was training in.   
  
"What do you think your doing?" Dan asked.  
  
"Training." I said. Since the Beyblade tournament was tomorrow i had decided to enter. I could use a test run with Black Dranzer, and a real opponent would help me get way better. The tournament wouldnt tip Dan of Ty of Lyl off to who i really was, cause i could just dissapear again after. Tyson and Max were supposed to be there so there might actually be some sort of a challenge.  
  
"Dont let me catch you again, or you outta here." Dan said threatening me.  
  
"Dont worry, next time ill lock the door so you cant get in." I said dryly. I left the room only to go around the back to see if the window was locked. I went through the kitchen like area and a headline caught my eye. It was an article about The Challenge. The Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys had been entered by special invititation. There were some other teams, a basketball one, a tennis one, a baseball one, and a football one. I did a double take, aparently the All-Starz hadnt quite qualified as Beybladers to get in. I went back to the Bladebreakers part, Since it was a team of four Kenny, Max, Rei and Tyson were going. There was another team i had never heard of before called the Saint Shields. They sounded too good hearted to be of any challenge as a team. There was also a Team Psychic. They had won the american tournament for their spot in the competition.  
  
That night i had a nightmare, I was in the woods somewhere, and i felt a pain in my back and i started falling yet there was nothing i could do to stop myself from falling. I woke up and realised it was tournament day. I went and woke up Ty, probably the biggest day of his life and he was still sleeping. I opted to get my beyblade and see what i could do to it. It badly needed a new attack ring. I placed Dranzer in a safe place where someone wouldnt end up uding his blade by mistake. I rummaged through the pieces of parts that Ty had. There was no full attack rings, so i did my best to recreate the blade from the abbey. I finished it by painting it black. I looked at Ty's which was sitting next to the pile. It looked like he has put attack ype parts onit, aparents he didnt hear what i said about Beree being a defense type. I took it apart and put defense parts on, they werent great but would have to last today, till I could send it to Kenny. I went to head off to the stadium when i saw Ty by the door.  
  
"Lets go." He said, I passed his beyblade to him.  
  
"You might need this." I said. He looked at it but didnt ask any questions. So we got Lyl and took the bus. When we got there Ty wanted me to go with him but i lied and said that only competitors were allowed in the back. After Ty left i filled out a registration form and got stuck on name. I put down Kai, writing shakily, scared of my own name. I found some face paint and went to wait out the start of the tournament. I saw Ty go over and walk up to Tyson. His eyes nearly left his head he was so star struck. Tyson seemed absolutely thrilled to have a fan. Max must have been around here somewhere. I found him a back corner, no one would have though to look in but me.  
  
"Shouldnt you be out there getting ready for your first match?" I asked. It was dark so he couldnt see me, but i would bet he recognized my voice. It was like i had stepped into another world, stranger to me now. Captain of a World Championship team, not trainer of some wanna-be's. But, i thought to myself, it was a wanna-be like Tyson that made it to the World Championships.  
  
"I lost it." Max said sullenly.  
  
"Lost what?" I asked.  
  
"My touch, I lost another battle again, to some girl." Max said. The way he said girl sent shivers down my spine. Sorrai came to my mind but she been boxing the last couple days. "That girl from the Saint Shields." he continued.  
  
  
  
"If they are in this tournament they better they are not matched with me then." I said.  
  
"Kai?" Max said, leaving my name to float through the corridor we were in. I stayed silent. "I know your still there. Watch out for this other team, they call themselves Team Psycic. They have alot of money behind them and the technology to take Dranzer." Too late i thought, my blood boiling. Then it snapped into place. When Dranzer had left me, he msut not have made it back to where he came from, in Russia. He had been captured, without a fair fight. My nightmare, was when Dranzer was taken. Now i was thoroughly mad. Max went running back to Tyson. Probably to tell him about me. I went and stood in a corner with my back to everyone.  
  
"Hey someone poked me in the back." I turned to look Rei in the eyes. He just as shocked to see me as i was him. But then it was time for my block. I all but ran to the dish. Then watched my opponents walk up. One was dressed freakily, Purple and a red thing over his eye, and arm. The other one of signifcance was a big guy. Like Steve oif the All-Starz. Jazzman came out to start us off.  
  
"On behalf of the sponsors i would like to welcome you to todays tournament. Max and Tyson are here as you can see now lets kick this first match off 3-2-1 Let It Rip!" Jazzman yelled. I launched quickly eliminating some of my opnents without calling on Black Dranzer. Thankfully Tyson or Max wasnt in my block. That left the big guy and the pruplr shirt.  
  
"Cyber Dragoon!" Purple shirt called. An enormous Dragoon appeared.   
  
"Voltic Ape!" The big guy responded, but i didnt see a bit beast.   
  
"Kai!" someone behind me yelled, most likely Tyson. "You can do it." He yelled. Iput my hand out to stop him from interfering in the match. "But its not fair! Dranzer cant take that!" He informed me. I looked back at the battle. The other two were going at it and didnt seem to have noticed that i had withdrew my blade ot await the outcome. Then someones blade left the dish, whose i did not know because Dragoon turned to me.  
  
"Pathetic bit beast less person." I stared back, not believing that was the best insult that Purplr Shirt could come up with. Cyber Dragoon came to get Black Dranzer.  
  
"Evasion Arrow." I said and Black Dranzer moved out of the way with no time to spare. Cyber Dragoon started a hurricane. "Neutralise" I commanded and the hurrican stopped.Even if it took a little while.  
  
"Uhh... guys... thats not Dranzer..." Kenny said.  
  
"Black Dranzer! Black Sabre Attack!" Right before he attacked, though there was a humgungous shockwave and Cyber Dragoon got bigger. "Wait!" I yelled, and Black Dranzer pulled back just in time.  
  
"Its.. it cant be.. and he has complete control of it... this tournament is getting weirder by the minute.." I turned around and smirked at Tyson, he slumped down in his chair not believeing what was going on.  
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!!" No one said anything about it, so Rei must have been in the same block as me, I wondered how i could have missed it.  
  
"Oh great, now i have seen everything" Tyson moaned.  
  
"No Rei! Driger is no match at this point!" Kenny yelled out.  
  
"But its not just me." Rei said smiling at me. "Just like od times huh Pal?"  
  
"Lets do it." I replied, and willed Black Danzer to start a diversion attack and take the Cyber bit beasts attention off of Driger till Rei got his bearings. He did and we started a double attack. The Cyber bit beast wore down and was out of the match. "You take it." I said.  
  
"No, it has to be a fair fight." Rei answered.  
  
"In a fair fight, i would cream you and you know it, besides i gotta be somewhere else." I grabbed Black Draner, forfeiting the match and whole tournament. I headed off in the direction of where the little camera came from.  
  
"Kai! NO!" Tyson shouted as if i was a dog at his commant.  
  
"Let him go Tyson, he will come when he is ready." Rei held Tyson back from following me. 


	13. Testing

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?)  
  
Chapter 12: Testing   
  
I removed the blue pieces from y fae and changed my clothes, i scribbled a quick note as to where Ty should meet me, and bring Lyl with him. Then i set out to find our who owned that camera i had seen. There was a sound to my left and i instinctively launched to counter what the sound was. A blade crashed into Black Dranzer to show me my hunch was right. A boy stepped from the shadows, stunned.  
  
"How did you do that?" The boy asked as Black Dranzer returned to me.  
  
"You launcher gave you away." I pointed to his arm, then walked past him to the van. I hopped in and grabbed the headset from the nearest guy. It took all my willpower to just not demand Dranzer from them.  
  
"Whats going on over there, who's this?"A male voice asked me.  
  
"My name is Matt, I want to offer my services, as a beyblader to you." I said keeping my voice level. The man started to laugh.  
  
"What could you possibly have that i dont already have?" He asked still laughing. I fumed at the thought being possibly rejected.  
  
"See that camera over there? say bye bye." He stopped and stared as i launched Black Dranzer and took out the camera behind me without turning around.  
  
"uhh.. in that case.. bring him down boys and we will test him." The man said and two black suited men nodded. The one went to take back the headset but i kept it for one last word.  
  
"Dont try to pul anything on me, I got the power to bring down your whole operation." I handed the head set over and held on for a wild ride.  
  
~~~later~~~  
  
We came to a door.  
  
"Please wipe your shoes thoroughly." The one man said. We wiped our feet and walked in. There was no attempt to hide the fact that they had money and the technology could do alot of damage. The building came complete with sliding doors and all.  
  
"Hello there Matt, I have not had a chance to introduce myself yet. My name is Doctor D, but you may call me Doctor. Now to the testing." A voice said to me as i entered the room. I caught the boy laughing as i was ushered into a second room. Any kind of gym equipment I had ever seen was there. "One by one you will go from one excersice machine to another. They are programmed to tell you once you have reached a passing level. So how do you think i should put it?" The doctor asked. I looked at the boy who was now smirking. I pointed to him.  
  
"Set it to however high he wants it." The boy just stared then whispered something to the doctor. No doubt he just asked to set it as high as a human body would allow. I started on the first one, a running maching, and did that easily. Then another maching, and another, I could feel fatigue starting, but i kept going till i started a rowing machine. The second last one. The rowing machine was the hardest by far, it near killed me. But I had to go on if i wanted Dranzer back. Then to my delight, Dr. D said i could skip the last machine. I went and did it anywa, no matter how tired i was i couldnt quit. It seemed like an eternity, till the last buzzer went. I all but fell off the last machine, to find the boy had come over and helped me up.  
  
"Have a rest and we'll show you your beyblade, and you can test it." The Doctor said. I struggled to stand up a little more.  
  
"No lets do it now." The boy looked at me in disbelief. Then he helped me to the training room. There was a selection of tro blades, Cyber Driger and Cyber Draciel. Cyber Dragoon was taken and i guessed that Cyber Dranzer had not been created yet.  
  
"Based on your results, and your attitude i am matching you with Cyber Driger." He handed the Beyblade to me. Then a launcher and pointed to the arena. "Try him out." I put the launcher on and stepped up, The weight on my arm not unfamiliar. I launched Cyber Driger at the dish, to take on whatever the Doctor wanted to throw at me. The wave of power hit me and i wondered if copies could actually be stronger then the origionals. I thought of Dranzer, then the Black Dranzer in my pocket. Watching Cyber Driger it easily took the little army of blades sent at me. Then the boy stepped up. A menacing look on his face, i blinked and he was attacking Cyber Driger with his own blade.  
  
"Attack Cyber Dragoon!!" The boy commanded, and the bit beast responded. I called out Cyber Driger. I had never seen anything like it, yber Driger rivaled the real Driger to no extent. They went at it, but then there was a giant shock wave. It overwhelmed me and the last thing i remember was someone saying something along the lines of "we'll try again tomorrow" Then it all went black.  
  
I came to in a dark room, and a voice came in tp me. I could not think of the words were but a beyblade and launcher were next to me. I launched it at where the sound was coming from. Destroying the speaker I looked for a way out. I couldnt be back in the abbey... I just couldnt.. He came in the room and i stared, into the face of someone i was not sure I could trust. 


	14. Cyber Bit Beasts

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?)  
  
Chapter 13: Cyber Bit Beasts   
  
"I have a special gift for you, A prize among bit beasts." A green flash told me what bit beast it was before the voices said its name. But the low voice continued. "He has never been tested before." Good thing it was dark or else he would have seen shock on my face. He passed the blade to me. "Cyber Black Dranzer." I had been right partially.. but Black Dranzer will never be caught. I clenched the cyber version of my odsession in my hand.  
  
"He will be brought to you." I said. The man looked pleased, for as weel as i could see in the dark, i had a nagging feeling i had been set up. I had to find Dranzer and get out of here before they messed with my head anymore.  
  
"Dont get any ideas, we have eyes and ears everywhere." Was the last thing he said to me. I went looking for the training area. Aparently he had never matched wits with me before, or had he..... The man that gave me Cyber Black Dranzer had that voice, monotone, and almost impossible to resist. O well, i needed to get Dranzer back, not worry about the past. That was behind me, never to come back, if i had anything to say about it. A wave of blackness hit me, everything stopped and seemed to go back in time, to the world championships. Everything looked so real, I could feel myself in the arena, but something was deafly wrong. The crows, there was no cheering, I refused to move as if i didnt know what was going on. A bit beast came at me, but I just stood there, hoping it would move and i wouldnt have to give away my identity, no such blessing and i was hit full forse, another one and it was all over, I had lost the match. Deriks face glowed and he didnt even ook at me. Something burned at my hand, and i ralised Black Dranzer had been taken back, but Cyber Black Dranzer burned at me. The Bladebreakers couldnt believe it, and I ran, then ended up in some private school. Some kid was following me around, he even stole Dranzer. But then some big guy challenged him.. A voice was whispering "You can do it, call out Dranzer, you know you hate loosing." I whirled around looking for where the voice came from, but the voice continued, tempting, trying to play at a feeling I must have since I am human. I eventually pulled the rip cord on Cyber Black Dranzer. Te other guy was good, a worthy opponent. I grabbed Dranzer from the kid, something was seriously wrong, i didnt feel good after winning. I felt like i had lost a piece of me. I removed the Cyber Black Dranzer bit chip abd placed Dranzer in there. I put the Cyber Black Dranzer bit chip in the Dranzer blade. Whatever was going on I figured I would leave with all the came with it, and Dranzer was coming back with me, Walking down the stairs the scene changed to an island, and Rei was battling some punk freak. He was loosing badly but they came up with the idea of listening for the blade before it attacked, I turned around to see Tyson battling another guy, all water logged. I turned to see Draceil have a net put around him, but he broke through it. A battle dome came up to me. A faceless person on the other side. I redied my launcher with Cyber Black Dranzer.  
  
"You got alot of nerve ill give you that." The voice said. Pulling the rip cord I wasted no time calling out my bit beast. It was as if glass shattered. I collapsed as Cyber Driger appeared in front of me. My head felt as if someone had grabbed my head on either side and was pushing it in.   
  
"Rei, you gotta stop! He cant take it anymore!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Its his fault for challenging Rei if he cant take it." A girls voice snapped back.  
  
"What just happened! Dranzer is gone, and Cyber Black Dranzer cant just dissapear into thin air!" I jerked away from the sound and grabbed at my ear, an earpiece, i yanked it out. Mocement of the battle caught my eye. I saw it was Rei, Completely confused about what was going on. I got up shakily.  
  
"Do it Rei," I said. Ready to collapse at and give in, but fighting it, as best i could. Someone started running, "Get back!" I yelled, everyone but Rei fell back.  
  
"Face it Tyson, its not Kai, someone is really messing with him, and he doesnt need you on top of everything else. Falcon Claw Attack Driger!" and it all went black. 


	15. Injury Calling

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?)  
  
Chapter 14: .   
  
Things came and went in my dreams, Dranzer, Cyber Black Draner, Black Dranzer, the Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, the Doctor, Boris, Grandfather, Ty, and Sorrai. She just looked at me, and was turning away. I went to call her back but heard voices, someone arguing.  
  
"What if he doesn't, come out of it?" I thought it was Max.  
  
"I think we all have Kai underestimated, he is more extreme then we all thought." This person sounded like Rei. Something hit the floor.  
  
"That doesnt make up for him trying to steal out bit beasts!" Tyson retorted.  
  
"But he didnt succeed." Rei said.  
  
"Poor Kai hes just been used." Max said. I could see Tyson pacing the room, and something clinked to the floor again, as i moved to get it, pain shot through my whole body. Tyson ran over.  
  
"Stay still buddy, you must be super sore." He said. Rei came over and looked at me, Max who was usually hyper was silent. It was eerie. Despite the pain I attempted to grab the blade in Tysons hand form him. The Cyber Black Dranzer blade with the Dranzer bit chip. I clutched it, and as every part of my body had pain running though it, I was so relieved to have him back. A cold wind blew through as everyone stared at me, but then Tyson looked up and broke the silence.  
  
"Ozuma." He whispered. "Back for a re-match already?" He said turning to face them, that same big buy pointed at me.   
  
"I challenge Kai!" He said.  
  
  
  
"He's hurt that would be an unfair advantage!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Only as hurt as i let myself be," I muttered sitting up, "I accept your challenge" Kenny and that girl walked in.  
  
"So this is the great Kai? He cant stand!" The girl said.  
  
"At least he's awake" Tyson retorted.  
  
"He just accepted the battle with the big guy..." Max said filling them in. I swung my legs over the edge, my feet hit the floor and felt like they were part of someone elses body. I half stood like that, but Rei and Max came to support me.  
  
"This will be so easy, like taking candy from a baby." The big guy said, coming closer.  
  
"Give me my beyblades." I asked as i felt my peckets for them, Cyber Black Dranzer was still securely hidden.  
  
"No way your gonna fight this fair and square." Hillary said. I shot her a look, and if she were a dog i woulda swore she would have tucked her tail between her tail between her legs and ran off.  
  
"You may be ablt to tell Tyson what to do, but not me." Tyson started to protest, what I had said but a beydish had been set up.   
  
"Kai's a little eccentric Hillary," Kenny said. She crossed her arms and pouted. I readied Dranzer, but couldn't hold it steady. Maybe you cant do it all, a little voice said to me. I was starting to believe the little voice in my head. I couldnt stop shaking but managed to pull the rip cord.  
  
"Voltic Ape attack!" He yelled. He was the same guy from the tournament.  
  
  
  
"Hows it look Kenny?" Rei asked. Kemy punched some buttons.  
  
  
  
"How could you let him beyblade like this? shame on you Kenny!" Dizzi said.  
  
"Not good Rei, not good at all." Kenny replied.  
  
"You can do it Kai!" Tyson yelled, a huge cloud of dust came up and a shockwave went through the building. I struggled to stay up, but i was slowly going numb. Losing control of my body.  
  
"Dranzer attack!" I yelled, but it probly came out as a whisper. Dranzer appeared, but looked like he was crying. I whispered, 'I am so sorry Dranzer, I overdid it this time, Im so sorry." I closed my eyes waiting for the attack that would finish us, but it never came. I looked for the big guy, but he was gone.  
  
"That was odd... to say the least..." Max said. I went to grab Dranzer but fell over an they had to help me back into the house. I drifted in and out of consciousness for a couple hours, or was it datys? I couldnt remember. At some point they must have moved me to a hospital, becuase a nurse walked by, then came back to look in on me.  
  
"You awake now, good morning," she said. I could only look at her my throat too dry to say anything. "Your friends will be glad to know your awake, they've been worried sick." She hustled out of the room and came back with some ice cubes. "I bet your thirsty, well you can suck on these for now." It seemed like a repeat of my life, except instead of Voltaire walking in, it was the Bladebreakers. Tyson and Max came bounding in, with Rei following behind.  
  
"Hey, buddy!" Tyson and Max both pretty much yelled in unison. Questions and statements started flooding from both of them.   
  
"Take it easy guys, the nurse said to take it easy with him, he just woke up remember?" Rei said. Max got a dreamy look on his face and mumbled 'yah that nurse'.  
  
"Yah but we havent talked in forever! So you gonna try come back for the World Championships?" Tyson asked and got shot a look feom Mx. I hadnt thought of it, the challenge came into my mind, and trued to sit up but my muscles refused to work.  
  
"Depends how i recover from this." I managed to choke out. A kid walked in.  
  
"Did i hear you mention World Championshops?" the little boy said. Then jumped when he recognized us. "C-c-c-c-can I have your autographs? Som kids in the childrens ward thought a Blade breaker was here, but ALL of you guys are here!!!" The kid said. He appeared to have a broken leg.  
  
"Sure!" Tyson said, overjoyed to have a fan. Max and Tyson and Rei signed there autographs and the kid walked up to me, looking scared. He help a pen and a piece of paper up to me.  
  
"Please?" He aid. I tried to move my arm but nothing. No response, my body had gone on strike.  
  
"I..I.... I... cant move" I said. My voice barely above a whisper. 


	16. Healing

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?)  
  
Chapter 15: Healing   
  
Tyson and Max went down to the childrens ward with the kid, but Rei stayed behind. He just looked at me.  
  
"I gotta get back in top shape in 18 days, I need your help." I pleaded.  
  
  
  
"But that would mean going against doctors orders, and breaking into the gym..." Rei said undecided.  
  
"If we get caught, I'll tell them I put you up to it." I said, desperate.  
  
"Like they are gonna buy that, buuut we have to start somewhere.. how about sitting up first?" Rei said. It was his way of agreeing to help help, so i worked on sitting up and holding beyblades and moving my legs. One day a girl in on me trying to stand, the first time since I couldnt move.  
  
"Hello." She said cheerfully, "I havent introduced myself yet, I'm Hilary," she said, then her face clouded as she watched me trying to stand. "So the great Kai cant even stand?!?!? Some great you are."  
  
"Hn," I said, "I dont know why you are following Tyson around and frankly I dont want to know. Maybe if you go through what i have I just might care what you think, but until then, stop wasting my time." That seemed to put her in her place. Kenny came walking and saw us in out glare match. He promptly walked back out, and stood in the hall. Hillary went to give him a piece of her mind. I knew this, because I could hear it, for heavens sake they were only outside the door.   
  
"What on earth was that all about?" Kenny asked.  
  
"What was it about? I thought i would see the great Kai, leader of the Bladebreakers, and he told me off!" Hillary ranted.  
  
"Well like it or not, he is the leader and a great beyblader too," Kenny said calmly. He walked into the room, and handed me a beyblade. "I re-designed Dranzer while you were sleeping. It is lighter to accomadate his attacks better, and has the new MG COre we just got from Max's mom today." I could feel the difference in weight.  
  
"Thanks" was all i said.  
  
"So this is twice now that you just show up with a badly damaged beyblade. What on earth have you gotten yourself into Kai?" Kenny asked.  
  
"It's obvious he's working for them." Hilary said spitting the word out. I managed to ge tmyself upright and stay that way swaying slightly.  
  
"When the time is right." I said, then balanced myself on the wall.  
  
"See hes working for them! If he really was who you thought he was, he would have told you!" Hilary exclaimed.  
  
"Dont talk about what you dont know." I said  
  
"Kai's right Hilary." Kenny responded, defending me.  
  
"Let's go, i've had enough of pig headed boy and their bite beast thingies." Hillary stormed out of the room and Kenny hurried after her after he said bye. The nurse came in with some pieces of paper.  
  
  
  
"The kids down in the childrens ward made these for you." She said, and watched me looking at them. They were drawings, of me, of dranzer, of us beybattling, all badly drawn but they had put their hearts into it. I put them on the table beside my bed.  
  
"Can you take me to a place where i can beyblade?" I asked. She started to protest. "Please?" I added and she agreed. Kai charm works yet again. The training area was on the roof, a small beydish in the center. The nurse hurried back to her work, and i just stood there for a second, looking at the whole city. It was snowing, and cold, but i didnt care. The wind blew past me, but i hardly noticed it, transfixed by being at a beydish again. I clumsily loaded Dranzer on to the launcher and pulled the rip cord. The outcome was awful, but at least it was spinning. I watched Dranzer move perfectly around the dish, then when i tried a sharp turn, he came out and landed at my feet. I removed the MG Core and put it in my pocket, then launched Dranzer again. This time the result was slightly better. My run in with the Cyber Bit Beast must have fried all my muscles. Dranzer weaved back and forth, and i just stared at him. It was so good to have him back, to know no one else was treating him badly. He was the only one i wholly trusted, besides myself. There were some sparks coming from the blade and i thought it was ust the friction then a small circle of fire ignited around the blade. I could feel more control coming back to my legs and an energy rush.  
  
"Dranzer!" I called. The red phoenix appeared but seemed injured. It will be alright I thought, we'll heal and pay back the people who did this to us. It then dawned on me that Dranzer had taken my injury to himelf. Some feathers floated down to me, and I moved to grab it, but it ignited, and i watched Dranzer burn. What did i do? I thought to myself, I had gone through all of it to lose Dranzer again. Had I really sacrificed my bit beast for myself? I shook my head, no I hadnt, Dranzer had chosen to heal me. I looked at the beyblade covered in ashes. But i wasnt shocked, wasnt sad, wasnt hurting anymore. A slight glow penetrating the gloom. I had a feeling that everything might turn out ok, for Dranzer had returned in full form, but it lingered, nagging at me, what i had done. 


	17. Reflections

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?)  
  
Chapter 16: Reflections   
  
I went back down to my room to stare at the drawings. They all had me or Dranzer or both of us. I simply stared at them, then picked up a pen and started signing them. I banged my head on the wall, trying to knock some sense into myself. I actually cares enough to sign the paper, how could I have started caring? After 17 years i start CARING? Two pieces of paper had been stuck together. Prying them apart gently I saw what I was perhaps looking for the whole time. No picture. No 'Your the best Kai', just a black dot. A threat to my life. I took the pictures and went down to the childrens ward.  
  
Opening the door, all motion stopped. No talking. No movement. Everyone stared.  
  
"Give these back to the kids who drew them." I said to the nurse and some talk resumed as kida clamoured for their pictures. I turned to one of the kids and asked them who drew the one left in my hand, the threat. He pointed to someone at the end. I walked up to him but he didnt move, or even acknowledge my prescence in any way. I looked at the pater, and thought for a minute. I wrote 'you'll never get me' on it, then put it in front of him. The kid turned around and looked me full in the eyes. I looked at him and he spoke.  
  
"It's a promise." He said. I searched his eyes, and started to reach out, but stopped myself. This wasnt Kylai. It was like looking at myself in the mirror. That cold glare, was all too familiar. "Stay Away." He warned. A genuine hate for me. What had they done to him? Or more or less, what they taught him to do, programmed him to do. But in an instant that all melted away and i saw a scared kid. He looked to be only 13 when that cover came away. But then he seemed to remember what he was supposed to feel and put away his own feelings. I nodded towards the picture.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." I said making him fuious. I walked out of the hospital, to find myself back in Russia. They must have moved me here for some sort of treatment. I couldnt figure out how I hadnt noticed it before. I shook my head trying to make it all go away. First, I lost Derik, was it too late for Kylai too? I walked past the abbey, on the way to the air-port. The temptation to go in and make them pay for what they had done. But something nagged at me, telling me to wait for the opportune moment. And right now, I had a competition, of sorts to get ready for.  
  
I stepped off the plan, kind of glad to be back in America. The warm sun shining down on my face. It was a definate change since shivering in Russia. I set out about finding Sorrai, Ty, or Lyl. We technically werent supposed to meet till tomorrow, but i needed to talk to them. I found Ty first, but he told me to go away.  
  
"I need to talk to you." I said.  
  
"You left a note and just took off," He replied. "I thought we were friends Matt." He said.  
  
"Yaaaah... that what I needed to talk to you about...," I said then glanced at the mirror. The brown was fading back to blue, other then that i looked like a drowned rat. "My name isnt really Matt.." He cut me off.  
  
"Yah right, you lied to us before, what are you gonna say now? That your Kai Hiwatari?" 


	18. Onward

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?)  
  
Chapter 17: Onward   
  
I didn't say anything, but simple looked at him. He searched for words.  
  
"You are aren't you?" He finally said. I nodded. I rolled up the sleeve and showed him my scar. It burned as if i had just gotten it yesterday, something more then a mere wound running through it. He moved to say something but I went on.   
  
"That time Dan broke my arm, it wasnt really broken by him, it just never really healed from that battle." At first he seemed mad, but he started to think and then couldnt stop talking.  
  
"The World Championship blader Kai is in my house? MY HOUSE! Can you teach me some of you moves? Can you Kai? You've always been my favorite of the bladebreakers, and Dranzer? He's awesome! Can i see him? WIll you beybattle with me? Please Kai please?" He stopped for a second and looked at me because i hadnt said anything. "You know i always picured you'd be more talkative Kai.." He finally ended with.  
  
"Well you thought wrong, Im sure you and Tyson and Max would get along just great." I said, my old attitude coming back to me. This started him on a whole other talking spree. I grabbed his shoulder and started him toward the door, to head out to meet Sorrai, just as Lyl was coming in the door. "Hey, Lyl I need you to come with us..." I said.  
  
"Where are we going Matt?" She asked.  
  
"Not Matt, Lyl. Kai!" Ty said excitedly. and Lyl's face clouded over. She remembered, she knew. She still came anyway.  
  
~~~later~~~  
  
  
  
We came up to an old warehouse like building. I opened the door and had a fresh pelting of dust put over me, no one had been there. But I stepped inside anyways, to make sure, and almost got my head taken off.  
  
"Who goes there?" a faint voice said. The fog in the room made it impossible for me trace where it was coming from, or even see the person.  
  
"I have come looking for a friend." I said, being careful how i worded it. A green figure came towards us.  
  
"Long time no see Kai." She said, and grabbed her bebyalde, the fog lifting to be like perfect day, just no light.  
  
"How did you do that?!?!" Ty said, mesmerized. The girl studied my face, then motioned us in.  
  
"Who are you two?" She said motioning to Ty and Lyl. They both answered for themselves. "Ah, I remember you from last year," She said, her eyes narrowing. "What are you here for?"   
  
  
  
"I came to get us registered for the pre-olympic challenge." I held up the papers, to show what still needed filling in. "First some stuff to fill in, then we will drop it off." The girl took the papers and read.  
  
"We need team name, and my name." I looked at her, wondeirng what she would do. "Force Raiders, and my name is Sorrai, now what are we standing around here for? lets go!" 


	19. The Challenge Begins

Keira: i do not own beyblade(honestly.. if i did, do u think i would b sitting here writing?). For all you peoples out there that wanted longer chapters, HERE YAH GO! :D  
  
Chapter 18: The Challenge Begins   
  
The man at the desk didnt even look twice or check anything it seemed but our names before we were ushered into a room in the back of the office. We were briefed on rules, and it sounded like some sort of top secret mission. There would be no camera-men following us, any footage they get will be from helicopter. Then we each had to sign papers, and were informed that we were the last to show up and everyone else had a head start. It felt as if we were signing away our very lives, but, we had to sign, to go through with it. Then we were blindfolded and taken to a helicopter. I guess i smirked because of all the secret ness that was going into this, because I was abrubtly told to stop it. The pilot didnt seem to care about too much, as long as we werent enjoying the experience, but Lyl started trying to shout over the noise. All i could make out, was it not feeling right, but i didnt put too much thought into it. It seemed like hours, and we were advised to get what sleep we could, as we were going to need it. I tried to, but I just couldnt, team captain rang in my head again, as I was expected to be the authority, and keep them safe. It did run through my head, wondering what on earth I was thinking, brining two people new to beyblading, and a fighter with me. I really didnt need any fights, but I figured it would be worse off without her, having to deal with Lyl and Ty on my own. Her bitbeast Ciere wasnt exactly a pushover, as she had demonstrated the previous World Championships. Ty's didnt seem too bad, but he needed to work on his defense, and actually want to do go. And Lyl, well Lyl was Lyl, she would find a way to get what she wanted, even if she didnt have a bit beast. All in all not a bad team, yet it was essentially four strangers put together, and expected to live, somewhere. My thoughts turned back to the challenge. Wondering where we go, what we would have to. I had already figured out that it wasnt just going to be limited to Beyblde, after all we were entered as a boxing team. Force Raiders, it had a nice ring to it, unlike the blunt BladeBreakers, or Demolition Boys.  
  
The helicopter lurched, and i blinked my eyes straining against the black of the blindfold trying to see through, to the world beyond, but no such luck. I closed my eyes and waited for the trip to be over but then someone yanked open a door and a cold wind hit me. Wherever we were, it wasnt some caribbean island. Part of me had hoped for that, but, the other, longed for the cold and roughness of Russia. Though, if that was where we were, we were, I was in big trouble. How i would get get Ty and Lyl through was beyond me. My thoughts were interrupted as someone grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me over, I kicked out into the unknown where the arm must have been coming from.   
  
"A fiesty one," a man said as grip was released on my one arm to dodge, and i was grasped on the other, "We had both better handle this one." And someone came to my other side, trying to leave me without movement. I let myself be dragged a couple steps, then pulled a stunt I had seen a little kid do once, I completely stopped supporting myself and almost pulled the men over. I would not have this being pushed around in the dark, for all I knew, they would have been leading me to a cliff. I sprang forward completely catching them offgaurd and pulled myself free. I moved my hands around, to find they had been tied behind my back, and here I had thought they had just gone numb from being in the position. They were tingling so it was a good sign. I heard a huff, and then another, and I worked harder on my hands. I heard footsteps, and guessed they were coming for me again.. but I waited, and worked my hands. The footsteps got louder, closer. I sprang forwards and rolled, since they would have most likely been going for my arms, I pinned them to my side, and at that moment the rope came free. I tore the blindfold off my head as I stood up, and took a step back in amazement. They had been leading me to a cliff, or maybe thats where I ran, but staring up, I was glad i hadnt gone that far. I turned to look for the men and saw the helicopter taking off, 4 mountain backpacks dropped to the ground once they were in the air. I looked for Sorrai, Ty and Lyl, and saw them staring same as me. The exact same question running through all our brains, and resounding through the mountains. 'What had we gotten ourselves into?'  
  
One by one, we seemed to come to, realizing that there was no way to turn back. Only to continue on, and try to finish this thing. I looked at the bag marked 'Matt'. I didnt even change my name on the entry, just to make sure I didnt give whoever was hosting this any ideas. Which thinking about it... They hadnt said WHO was actually hosting it, they had just said that the BBA supported it.  
  
"A MAP AND COMPASS!" Lyl exclaimed happily. She held it up to show us, there was a little piece of paper stuck behind the map. I looked at the piece of paper then at the map, there would be no hope in locating where were in... I checked the bottom, all of Canada. The piece of paper that was attached had some directions on it though.  
  
"Right on Lyl! I guess that means she gets navigation?" Ty said eager to be off and just pulling on his pack.  
  
"YAH! Can i have navigation please? pretty please? It's one thing i am actually good at!" Lyl said. Then showed us that according to the direction, we didnt have to scale the cliff, but go the other way. Lyl and Ty had already gotten their bags on, and started off racing to the first tree, and down the little hill we were on. Sorrai gave me a resigned look and we started off after them, at a walk. Knowing full well we would catch them soon enough, when they got tired, and judging by the weight of the packs, that wouldnt be very long. The day wore on, and so did our energy. For all my training, I finally began to realise this wasnt going to be as easy as it had first appeared. We caught up to Lyl and Ty, without saying a word. Finding them sitting under a tree resting.  
  
"Whoa, that was enough for one day." Ty said. I looked at him, and where we had come from, not even 100 feet away.  
  
"Come on, we have a long way to go yet today, and sitting around isnt going to get us there." I said, starting off walking again, slowly, to give them time to catch up.  
  
"But Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii, I'm tired!" Ty said. complaining loudly as he got to his feet.  
  
"The more farther we get today, the less we have to do tomorrow, or the day after, and of course, the better the chances of us getting to the end first." Sorrai said. She gave him a look that woulda made a dog scurry and run and Ty got moving. The sun peaked, and we entered trees. At first sparse and short, but they had begun to get a bit bigger.  
  
"Please? You cant torture us like this.. we gotta take a break and rest, I'm not ready for this much walking, and im pretty sure Ty isnt either." Lyl said, trying to get us to stop. I looked at Ty who promptly found a comfy place to sit down. Lyl came up and begged in front of me.  
  
"Fine, we'll have to set up camp here though too, so find a sheltered spot. Lyl you can get some firewood, and Ty, you help her." I said. Silently I was happy we had stopped, I was dying to look through my pack. Sorrai left, assigning herself the job of finding a good spot to set up camp. I zipped open the bag. There was a tent, a flashlight, a couple batteries, alot of food, a sleeping bag, a blanket, a coat, a hat, some mittens, matches, and my Dranzer. Which was what I had asked for, for my item. The man had sneered as I did it, and I guessed they were not intending to let us get through with extra stuff. I eyed the launcher attached to my arm, now i wasnt without. Digging down as far as i could, I found there was two more beyblades, Cyber Black Dranzer and Black Dranzer. Of course, I thought to myself, when I said Beyblade, they had given me all the ones of that description on me. I thought of the bit ships hidden in the launcher. Well that plan had worked well so far, but the sun was going down and camp needed to be set up.  
  
"I found a good spot, surrounded by trees. Come on I'll show you where it is." She said. Ty and Lyl came back with some wood, Ty a whole armload, and Lyl a bunch of twigs. I took Ty's back as Sorrai lead us to the new campsite.  
  
"I'm sooo hungry." Lyl complained. Great I thought to myself. The only thing worse then having one girl on the team. I had two. 


End file.
